


Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man

by Ruuger



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: A photograph of young WIlliam Pratt.





	Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man




End file.
